The World Will End in Fire
by Red Hope
Summary: It's been three months since the Eternal Winter. Queen Elsa diligently helps her struggling kingdom prepare for the real winter about to approach in a few months. However, her attention is drawn away by strange fires popping up throughout the kingdom that threaten her people and even her sister. Canon. Femslash. Elsanna. Elsa/Anna.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**

**Copyright:** Disney and other parties own anything related to the _Frozen_ movie. Only the original characters and plot are my concept.

**Notices:** This story contains violence, possible sexual content, and same-sex content. You've been warned, kiddies.

**Summary:** It's been three months since the Eternal Winter ended in Arendelle. Queen Elsa diligently helps her struggling kingdom prepare for the real winter about to approach in a few months. However, her attention is drawn away by strange fires popping up throughout the kingdom that threaten her people and even her sister.

**AN:** This is my first attempt at a Frozen fanfiction. I haven't decided yet whether I will continue it or not, but I wanted to test the waters... see if they freeze on me or not. :) I'm not sure whether it's worth continuing the piece. However, I really enjoy the Elsanna 'ship. Please let me know any feedback on the prologue and first chapter. Thank you!

Started: April 4, 2014

Website: www . redhope . net

* * *

**The World Will End in Fire**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

"Kristoff, please," Anna sweetly pleaded, again. She batted her eyes for good measure.

"No, no, and no." Kristoff folded his arms but as the silence drew on, he tapped his boot against the floorboard. "Aaaanna," he complained.

Anna batted her eyes again, her smile growing impossibly bigger too. "Please." She moved in closer to him and squeezed his bicep.

"Your sister will freeeeeze me to death." Kristoff shook his head and tossed his hands in the air. "So no thank you." He walked away only to have Anna appear in front of him.

"She would never do that." Anna took his hand into hers. "I know my sister."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and argued, "You got to know her after quality time together between a locked door." He stiffened when Anna's features darkened at him. He realized his joke was anything but funny to Anna. "I'm sorry."

However, Anna was gone and headed to the cabin's front door. She reached for her cloak on the hook until Kristoff's hand covered hers.

"I didn't mean how that sounded." Kristoff turned the princess around and saw her hurt expression. "I'm really sorry."

Anna bowed her head and closed her eyes. She quelled her upset because she knew Kristoff was trying to tease. She had taken it to heart, not quite closing the door to her years of loneliness without her sister. Or perhaps she had to open the door to the painful situation.

"I am sorry," Kristoff tried once again. He tilted Anna's head up, his fingertips hooked under her chin. "Can you forgive me?" He leaned in for a kiss before the answer.

Anna withdrew from the kiss before it deepened further. She weakly smiled and posed, "I can... if you teach me."

Kristoff sighed and dropped his forehead against the princess's temple. "Well played," he muttered.

Anna was smart. She poked him in the chest. "So...?"

Kristoff groaned as he lifted his head.

"Or I can ask one of the soldiers at the castle," Anna posed. She shrugged. "I'm sure one of those men wouldn't mind... helping me," she drew out suggestively.

Kristoff glared at Anna's evil tactic. "Fine." He put his hands on his hips. "I'll teach you but if your sister finds out then don't you dare say it was me."

"Agreed. I'll just tell her it was a solider that showed me." The princess beamed and rocked on her boots at winning Kristoff's help. "We should start." She reached behind and around her cloak. "Like right now."

Kristoff shook his head and mentioned, "I don't have anything here that we can use."

"That's okay because I do." Anna brought out her hand from behind the cloak and displayed the bow and filled quiver like a trophy. "So let's go." She was already out the door.

Kristoff groaned and covered his face again. "I'm going to get frozen for this."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

**AN:** I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter and attempt. Not sure whether to continue from here or not. Please let me know your thoughts.

Started: April 4, 2014

* * *

**The World Will End in Fire**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Anna thanked the servant again before she went to the bedroom door. She reached for her cloak, which hid her prized possession. Just to be sure, she checked that the servant, Mina, was preoccupied with making the bed. With a grin, Anna retrieved her cloak that hid her bow and quiver. She opened the door and went still because her sister's door opened from across the hallway.

Damn.

The princess feared her sister would catch her so she quickly hid the cloak and weapon behind herself. To her surprise, an unfamiliar woman was stepping out of Elsa's room.

The unknown woman had disheveled red hair and was pulling her dress's strap over her shoulder. She giggled twice as she back stepped out of the room. Only after a moment did she sense somebody staring at her. Her own alarm must have warned Elsa, who poked her head out of the door.

"An-na," Elsa hesitantly greeted. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair. She felt like a child caught in the cookie jar.

Anna flushed after her mind caught up to the awkward situation. "Hi. Uh..." She shifted her attention to the stranger and offered, "I am Princess Anna." She left her weapon propped against the wall, hidden from view. "And you are?"

The woman hesitantly left Queen Elsa's side and met the princess halfway. "I am Susanna."

"Susannaaa," the princess drew out in shock. Her cheeks colored again. After they shook hands, she pointed at Susanna. "That's just so coincidental... and awkward." She looked at her sister and softly added, "Really awkward."

Elsa joined the pair. She held her robe closed, tightly. "Susanna is in training."

"I can see that," Anna smartly poked. She lost her smirk because Elsa slotted her eyes at her.

"To be a soldier," Elsa finished.

The princess folded her arms and smiled pleasantly. "Being a soldier is a great calling." She looked between the pair. "Very competitive too, I hear."

"Do you train to fight?" Susanna prompted.

Elsa snorted and grinned. "Anna would have trouble figuring out which end of the sword to use."

Anna put her hands on her hips now. Her annoyed look was centered on her sister.

Susanna ignored the joke. "If you would like to learn, I would be happy to show you."

Elsa instantly lost her grin and touched Susanna's shoulder. "I don't think-"

"I would love it," Anna cut in.

Susanna had a broad smile. "Great. When would you like to start?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Wait, wait." Elsa stepped to the side so she could see both of them. "You are not teaching my sister how to wield a sword."

Susanna faltered and bowed her head. "Yes, Queen Elsa."

Elsa developed a frown at Susanna's return to formality.

"Yes you are." Anna grabbed Susanna's arm and took her away from her sister. "And tomorrow sounds great."

"But the queen-"

"Will get over it," Anna promised Susanna. Together they strolled down the hallway.

Queen Elsa stood there and listened to the pair chatting together. She was unsure how the conversation went in the wrong direction so quickly. Both irritated and slightly amused, the queen huffed and returned to her room. She needed to get ready for court.

After the queen left her quarters, she nearly collided with her sister outside the room. Elsa stared warily at her sister's suspicious look.

"You could have told me," Anna started first. She had no idea about her sister's favor for women. She frowned once she realized that perhaps Kristoff was right, maybe she only knew a little about her older sister.

"Told you what?" Elsa remained indifferent and oblivious.

Anna rolled her eyes and loudly replied, "That she was your lover."

"Anna," Elsa hissed. She searched the hallway for others, but it was only them.

The princess sighed at Elsa's need to be private.

"And we are not..." Elsa faltered.

"Lovers," Anna finished. She enjoyed her sister's uncomfortable fidgets. She pointed at her sister. "But you are involved."

Elsa stared down at her gloved hands and curled them into fists. "Just not like that, Anna." She lifted her head until their gazes met.

Anna swallowed and studied Elsa's hands. She had not forgotten that the gloves offered a barrier between Elsa, her powers, and everybody. To truly touch somebody was dangerous business, and Anna understood what her sister meant. She briefly closed her eyes as the guilt hammered in her chest.

"It'll get better," Anna insisted. She opened her eyes to Elsa's lost expression. "You're already learning how to control it."

The queen ignored the sore topic even though it had been three months since the Eternal Winter. Her kingdom, Arendelle, had suffered from the accursed Eternal Winter. Elsa could only hope to mend it before the real winter arrived within months.

"Sister..." Anna grasped the queen's shoulder, tightly. She faltered from saying anything else about Elsa's powers, for now. She instead switched to the original topic. "I won't say anything to anybody."

"Does that include Kristoff?"

"Well... uh..." Anna shrugged and easily promised, "Including Kristoff."

"Thank you." Queen Elsa placed a chaste kiss to her sister's closest cheek before she left her. "Will I see you in court?" she called down the hallway.

Anna felt caught even though her sister had no idea. She turned and replied, "Kristoff is waiting on me," she smoothly lied.

Elsa thought nothing else of it and glanced sidelong over her shoulder. "I'll see you this afternoon then." She was gone down the steps in seconds.

Anna blew out a breath and let her shoulders slump. She was both relieved and worried once her sister found out that she was learning to be an archer. One day soon it would come to light, but Anna had her firm reasons. Regardless of those reasons, Elsa would still dislike it.

Entering her room, Anna snatched her cloak and hidden weapon. She was relieved the servant had left it there. Hurriedly, she had to catch Kristoff at the tavern before he assumed she ditched him for the day.

On her walk to the tavern, Anna considered her sister's little secret that was nearly as huge as her powers. It confused Anna to some degree. She never saw signs that Elsa was interested in girls. However, Anna realized they were barely around other people at a young age and especially once the gates closed on them.

"Susanna," Anna whispered as she left through the open gates. She shook her head and joked, "More like Sus'Anna." She found it exceedingly eerie that her name was similar to Anna's name. Why did her sister have to pick a sweetheart with her name in it?

Anna paused at the tavern's door. Now that she considered it, Susanna had nearly the same hair color and length as hers. Well, Susanna's hair was a bit redder than Anna's, but not nearly different enough. Anna shook it off and entered the busy tavern.

Kristoff straightened up after his sweetheart came inside the tavern. He was relieved too. "Good morning," he offered nicely.

Anna was thankful he was understanding about her constant tardiness. "Sorry about that." She had an odd expression. "I was... running late this morning."

"I noticed that," Kristoff teased.

"Did you eat already?" Anna checked. After his headshake, she agreed to have breakfast with him before they went on their adventure.

Kristoff enjoyed his meal, unlike Anna. For some strange reason, the princess played with her food more than anything. Anna typically enjoyed the food, especially at the Bee & Tea tavern.

Anna pushed the plate aside after she picked at the eggs. She peered up at Kristoff. "Are you ready to go?"

Kristoff swallowed the last mouthful of bread then nodded. "I'll pay." He stood and left the table.

Princess Anna collected her weapon hidden in the cloak from the floor. She went outside and waited for him near the doorstep. She and Kristoff went around the building to where Sven was tied to a hitch.

"Hey, boy." Anna patted the reindeer.

Sven nudged Anna and enjoyed her company.

Kristoff clicked at his antler friend in hidden signal. He kept the reins in hand and guided them out of the city. "So what's bothering you?"

"Who? Me?" Anna placed her free hand on her chest.

"No, I was asking Sven." Kristoff was bemused.

Anna shook her head. "I'm just tired... a little sore too."

"We did a lot of running yesterday." Kristoff considered his sweetheart's newly developed fondness for exercise in the last month. At first, it was rather comical to run and jog with Anna, who was breathless in about two minutes. However, the princess had developed a stronger endurance and muscles in both her arms and legs.

Anna was still distant.

"Something occur at the castle?" Kristoff probed. He grew uncomfortable about Anna's quietness.

Anna chewed on the inside of her lip, not sure how to reply. She promised her sister so she looked at Kristoff. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Kristoff rubbed his chin and eyed his sweetheart. He decided he would try again later.

Outside of the city, the road turned to gravel, and the sun was warm in the late summer season. Birds grew louder in the neighboring woodland. Slowly the travelers on the road thinned out as they journeyed further from the city.

Once they entered the woods, peace settled over Anna that she had only recently discovered from the wilderness. At first, it was a struggle to enter the woods, which held thousands of bugs. Anna learned to be less squeamish around the crunchy creatures, especially spiders. What captured her imagination were the beautiful trees that twisted, turned, and reached for the skies. She also often considered how deep the trees' roots went into the Earth.

Kristoff allowed Anna to lead, but it was a new development. Anna used to get turned around in the woods, but she had learned to find her way. Today, she went directly to the fallen tree where Anna hid special clothes in the hollow trunk.

Once at the fallen tree, Kristoff started removing the bit and reins from Sven so he could freely graze. He kept his back to Anna while she changed into more appropriate attire. "So, what do you want to practice today?"

"We should run again," Anna suggested.

Kristoff nodded while he patted Sven several times. "Any archery?"

"Always!"

Kristoff chuckled and turned his head to the side. "Practice with the dagger?" He felt Anna was weak with the dagger.

"I guess we should." Anna had finished changing into her special attire. She swung on the cloak, clipped it in place, and adjusted the hood. She rarely needed the hood, but it could hide her if somebody found them. Word would immediately get to Elsa if a local spotted the princess playing in the woods with a bow and arrows.

Kristoff faced his sweetheart and admired her in the short skirt, tall boots, and same blue top. He approached Anna and tilted her head up. He leaned in for a soft kiss that was too brief in his opinion. Lately their tender moments had become few and far, and Kristoff worked on the courage to ask about the change. However, it would not be today.

Anna swung the quiver onto her back and situated the strap across her chest. "I received an offer to learn the sword." She grinned at Kristoff's shocked look.

"What?" Kristoff yelled.

The princess's grin spread wider as she moved away from Kristoff. She grabbed the bow off the fallen tree.

"From who?" Kristoff was dumbfounded anybody was crazy enough to train the princess. He turned and stared hard at Anna's back.

"From Elsa's sweetheart," Anna replied without thinking. She realized it too late and cringed in reaction. "Uh.. I mean.." She faced Kristoff. "A female friend of Elsa's." She fidgeted after Kristoff slotted his eyes at her.

"You meant 'sweetheart' as in lover... not a friend." Kristoff put his hands on his hips. "Queen Elsa does not have friends."

"Yes she does!" Anna was offended, for her sister's sake. "Like me."

"As I said-"

"What about you?" Anna cut off.

Kristoff rocked on his boots and reminded, "As friendly as she can be when I am courting her sister."

Anna puckered her lips and considered his assessment of the relationship. She sighed. "You are right." It was true that Elsa was very protective of Anna, even if Kristoff was sweet. Nobody was perfect enough for Anna, in Elsa's mind.

Kristoff accompanied the princess deeper into the woods. "She is courting another woman?"

Anna grumbled at her mistake, and guilt built up in her. "Please do not tell aaaanybody."

"I promise."

Anna knew Kristoff would keep it to himself. She shook her head and decided it was harmless to discuss Elsa's secret. "I met her this morning... by accident."

"Oh." Kristoff curiously studied the princess's profile. "What is her name?"

"Susanna." The princess peered over at Kristoff.

Kristoff's eyebrows hiked up. "More like Sus'Anna," he joked.

Anna groaned and covered her face with her hand. "I know." She ran her fingers through her rusty blond strands. "She's a new recruit in the army."

"That explains the sword training." Kristoff slowed down once he realized a problem. "How can they be lovers if Elsa cannot touch anybody?"

"That is just it!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm. "They have not... done... you know... what two women do together."

Kristoff laughed at the princess's embarrassment and lack of finesse with the topic.

Anna rolled her eyes and decided the discussion was over so she broke into a run.

"Anna!" Kristoff growled and ran after her. He realized that Anna's speed had also increased along with her endurance.

Anna ran hard, needing to burn off several emotions. Her mind was on Elsa's secret relationship with another woman. Anna never expected her sister to have a relationship with anybody. Elsa was distant with people because of her powers and her upbringing. What had changed Elsa's mind and even heart?

Anna was greatly bothered by it. Why had she not known sooner that Elsa was seeing somebody? How could she not foresee her sister's interest in other women? Anna felt blindsided and lost. And the simple fact that it bothered her made her run harder. Anna decided she would confront her sister again about the relationship.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**

Please see the Prologue for disclaimers and notices.

**AN:** Another chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying it. Thank you for the reviews & other notices. For those that are confused by how this is both canon and non-icest, you'll just have to keep reading because that is part of the plot. It will be Elsanna, promise.

Started: April 4, 2014

* * *

**The World Will End in Fire**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Anna sat quietly in the grass and studied the small stack of spent arrows neatly piled in front of her. She and Kristoff had finished practice shortly ago, and he had left to retrieve Sven. It gave Anna a few minutes alone and time to consider the future.

One of the arrows caught Anna's attention, and she plucked it from the group. Its wood much lighter color than all the rest. Anna turned it through her fingers and considered why it was nearly white compared to the other brown arrows. It was the odd arrow in the bunch. Anna returned it to the others and realized that the light colored arrow was made from a different tree than the dark ones.

After a minute, Anna peered up and stared into the quiet woods. Occasionally she heard animal movements like a squirrel or bird. Otherwise, she was alone, and it was very peaceful, unlike the busy streets of the city. For the umpteenth time, her mind returned to her sister's love interest. Anna had a nice talk with Susanna during the walk out of the castle.

Susanna was a new soldier recruit, specifically training to become a castle guard. The demand for more protection had risen since the incident with Hans, the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles. The captain of the guards feared for Queen Elsa's life now that her powers were public knowledge. Despite Elsa's arguments, the captain insisted they increase the guards' numbers, and Susanna saw an opportunity to do something important.

Anna recalled Susanna's story about first meeting her sister, Queen Elsa. Like all new recruits, Susanna passed a physical, competency test, and visual inspection from the queen. Alongside the captain, Queen Elsa met each new recruit and learned highlights about each recruit's background. It had been obvious to the captain that the queen was unsure about the female recruits until she read their backgrounds. In Susanna's case, she came from a long line of blacksmiths and had learned to wield a sword at an early age. The captain was confident Susanna would be a quick trainee, unlike some of the greener recruits.

From that day, Queen Elsa received reports from the captain about the recruits' training. However, what had caught Anna's true interests was the fact her sister intentionally requested Susanna's presence several days later. At first it seemed like an inquisition as the queen inquired why Susanna was interested in becoming a soldier. Susanna was unsure whether the queen had been satisfied with her response, but from then on, Susanna frequently ran into the queen. It was anything but coincidence and quickly Susanna formed a friendship with Queen Elsa.

What made Anna uneasy was the fact the friendship was transitioning into a love relationship. Usually Elsa was quiet and reserved, but to Anna, it seemed as if her sister had pressed for the relationship. To be truthful, Anna was jealous by her sister's persistence with Susanna. She had been forced through years of separation from Elsa. Anna frequently blamed her parents, and yet a small piece of her also blamed her sister for agreeing with their parents. Never had Anna said such to her sister and let it slide under the ice because they were together again.

"Are you ready to go?"

Anna squealed loudly, jumped up, and spun around to find Kristoff behind her. "Gods damn it, Kristoff." She had a hand on her pounding heart.

Kristoff warily eyed his sweetheart, confused by her reaction. "How could you not heard us? Sven is loud as a snow monster."

Sven frowned at his master and gently nudged him.

"Sorry." Anna lowered her hand and took a deep breath. "I was just..."

"Thinking about your sister," Kristoff guessed. He grinned at Anna's annoyed look. "You are like a book, sometimes."

"Me?" Anna brushed him off and bent down to get the arrows. "Hardly."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Anna had already changed into her regular attire. She had her quiver on her back along with the bow. Once they were close to the road, she would tuck the weapon into the folds of the cloak.

Kristoff fell into step beside the princess on the trip back to the Arendelle. "I will not be able to practice tomorrow." He received a curious glance. "Tomorrow I have to prepare plans for the winter season."

Anna knew that Kristoff took on more responsibilities when her sister made him the Ice Master. "You have to go before Elsa?"

Kristoff gave a low nod. "At the next royal court. She wishes to hear the plans."

Anna blew out a low breath. "Well that is some pressure."

"Nobody knows ice better than your sister," Kristoff joked.

Anna traded a grin. She slowly lost it as her attention went to the bundle of arrows in her hand. "Kristoff..." She extracted the one different arrow and held it out to him. "What wood is this?"

Kristoff plucked the arrow from Anna's fingers. He looked at it closely then brought it to his nose. For a beat, he was surprised and answered, "Maple."

Anna retrieved it and put it back in the bundle.

"Usually arrows are made from cedar," Kristoff explained. "Cedar is much lighter so it can fly faster."

"Then why the maple?"

Kristoff shrugged. "It is a harder wood." He considered this for a moment. "Perhaps better for hunting." He looked at it in the bundle. "But more expensive."

Anna wondered why she had a maple arrow among her cedar ones.

"Where is it from?"

"I don't know, honestly." Anna made a mental note to find out more later. She had a source for her arrows.

"Hmmm." Kristoff went quiet. Once near the road, he stopped and allowed Anna a minute.

Quickly, Anna unhooked her cloak and shoved the spent arrows into the quiver, upside down. Later she needed to inspect the arrows for any damage before she could use them again. Using the cloak, she concealed the bow and quiver from the world.

Kristoff clicked his tongue once at Sven once Anna continued to the road. He caught up to her and slid his hand into hers.

Startled at first, Anna shyly smiled and squeezed his hand in silent apology. Already her thoughts were back to Susanna and her sister. She had to talk to Elsa about it and get it out of her mind. However, tomorrow she already made lesson plans with Susanna. Now she debated whether it was a good idea.

Kristoff broke the silence and purposed his ideas for the ice industry to Anna. He worried the topic would bore Anna, but he was surprised by her suggestions. Even though Anna acted silly, she had ideas that were different. Kristoff enjoyed that about Anna and often asked her for help. His most recent issue had been with his landlord, who wanted to increase his rent. Anna suggested a trade instead, and it had worked out well. Kristoff now included free ice as part of his rent, and the owner was happy with it. It only cost Kristoff his time, and Sven's labor to pull.

Anna easily listened to Kristoff's plans for Arendelle's ice industry. She was grateful for the distraction. She volleyed ideas with Kristoff until he was happy with a direction. Kristoff thanked the princess once they were at the castle gates. He let go of Sven and drew Anna into his arms.

Anna returned Kristoff's tender kiss. She smiled at him and promised to have dinner tomorrow with him. After a quick hug, she separated and passed the gates.

For a minute, Kristoff watched his sweetheart. Like many times before, his attention was drawn upwards and caught the last moments of Queen Elsa's figure vanishing into the castle from a high balcony. Kristoff had lost count how many times he had caught the queen watching him and the princess kissing goodbye.

Queen Elsa was friendly with Kristoff, even promoting him to the Ice Master. She obviously trusted him because he was seeing Anna. However, Kristoff knew that deep in the queen, she disapproved of the princess's relationship with him. Kristoff understood Queen Elsa's buried disapproval because he too would dislike somebody courting his little sister, if he had a sister. From the first time he met Queen Elsa, it was quite clear to him that the queen was protective over Anna. And when he met Anna, he learned very quickly nothing came between her and Elsa. It was a unbreakable relationship that Kristoff was learning to accept about the sisters. After a heavy sigh, he left the gates and started home.

Inside the castle, Anna hurried to her room and hid her precious weapon. Later tonight, she would inspect her arrows but not now when it was so easy for Elsa to check in on her. Moreover it was dinner time, and Anna would be late after she cleaned up. Like Kristoff, her sister had grown accustom to Anna racing in minutes later. Often Elsa held off the servants until Anna's arrival at the table. This evening was no different.

Queen Elsa greeted her sister with a smile. She indicated the seat to her right, Anna's normal location. She softly mentioned, "There are no guests tonight."

"Phew... good." Anna brushed a loose lock from her face. "I hate being late to formal functions."

"But do not mind being late to informal ones?"

Anna had reached for the crystal glass of water. She detected the tease and sighed at her sister. "It's just us."

Elsa revealed a thin smile. "I guess I do not count as formal."

Anna chuckled and shook her head. She swallowed a mouthful of water then set the glass down.

The queen also drank from her crystal stemware, but she sipped on the water.

"How was court today?"

Queen Elsa sighed and admitted, "Dull." She waved on the servants to begin the meal.

"Which is good," Anna argued. "It means you're doing a good job."

Elsa raised a thin eyebrow at her sister's assessment.

"I mean nobody is complaining, right?" Anna shrugged then leaned to one side for the servant's reach.

"Not yet." Elsa waited until the servant left before she added, "And probably because of my powers."

Anna laughed and challenged, "You really think that's it?" She knew her sister would not intimidate anybody with her powers. However, it was safe to say people respected Queen Elsa because of her powers. Whether Elsa was a good ruler had yet to be decided by all, except Anna.

"Give them time. They will get comfortable."

Elsa sighed and admitted, "That's what I am afraid of."

Anna crinkled her nose, taking years off her.

The queen softened at the cute expression. She picked up her fork in silent order to start dinner.

"Speaking of court, Kristoff mentioned he has to present his plans to you at the next court."

Elsa wondered when Kristoff would talk to his sister about it. Nearly a fortnight ago, she had sent a formal request to him to compose a plan to meet Elsa's goals. It had taken awhile for him to speak to Anna about it. Most likely Kristoff was uncomfortable organizing his plans and formally presenting them before her, in a royal court. But in Elsa's opinion, it was a good test for him.

"Is he ready?"

Anna considered her response, which was unusual. However, she understood the undercurrent of tension between her sister and Kristoff. "He's almost ready."

The queen considered her sister's delayed response because she normally spoke freely. She had seen Anna do it several times before in the recent past. It was a new habit, on Anna's part, and often regarding Kristoff.

"He is nervous," Anna softly admitted.

"It is no simple task to present your ideas in front of the court," Elsa agreed.

"And to my sister." Anna grinned and chuckled when Elsa mirrored a devilish smile. She went serious though after her thoughts went back to the original topic. "Why are you concerned about the ice industry?" Anna rarely recalled their father's interests in the ice industry.

"It may save us through the winter," Elsa explained. From her sister's confused look, she dove into her ideas about saving Arendelle, one ice block at a time. "If we can sell our ice to more southern countries this winter then the profits could support the kingdom through the winter."

Anna had heard reports that Arendelle would suffer through the winter because the Eternal Winter had greatly hurt the crop farmers. Their crop farms were few and far between, unlike their herders but even the herders had lost some of their livestock. Empty bellies would not stay full on lamb, cattle, and chicken alone. They depended on heavier vegetables like potatoes, carrots, and rutabagas.

"But what about the kingdom's wealth?" the princess debated. "Our mines are still going strong and our gold reserves are heavy."

Elsa had a soft smile at her sister's keen interest and knowledge. She set her fork down and leaned back in the chair. "I would rather find another means to make a profit than selling our gold." At her sister's confused look, she quickly explained, "We cannot remake more gold, but we can remake the ice."

Slowly it dawned on Anna what her sister meant about the ice. If their ice ran out, it would be simple enough for Elsa to produce more using her powers.

"I caused this problem," Elsa softly spoke, "And I intend to fix it myself, if I must."

The princess's features grew with worry. She reached under the table and squeezed her sister's knee. "You had no control over it... or what happened to the kingdom." She shook her head and reminded, "I am the one to blame." Her sister opened her mouth, but Anna cut her off. "I provoked you."

Elsa sighed once she and Anna started into the blame game. Both of them carried the guilt about what happened to Arendelle. She placed her gloved hand over Anna's warm hand. "We must get through this winter then we will recover next summer."

Anna nodded and sadly smiled at the queen. "Arendelle is lucky to have you for a queen."

"Even if I am a Snow Queen?"

"Especially." Anna grinned because her sister was finally making a positive out of the Snow Queen title. At first, Elsa had been very upset by the slander, but now Elsa had grown into it. Anna suspected it was also a good title to keep enemies at bay.

Elsa was about say more, but she cut her eyes to the open doors of the dining hall. "Olaf is coming." She drew her hand away.

Anna missed her sister's touch, even if it was impeded by the gloves. She turned her head to the entrance just as Olaf waddled in with a bright smile. How her sister knew Olaf was coming was a mystery to Anna.

"Helloooo!" Olaf cheerfully greeted the sisters. He came directly to them.

"Olaf." Anna jumped to her feet and gave him a hug.

"I love warm hugs," Olaf proclaimed. He then went to Elsa, who usually tried to get out of the hugs. It had been a long time since Olaf corned the queen for one. "Come ooon." He motioned with his branchy fingers.

"Olaf," the queen warned. She could tell she had lost before she even tried to win. She sighed, stood up, and gave into the warm hug.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Olaf moved back and forth on his feet. "Dinner smells good." He pretended to inhale deeply.

Anna giggled and shook her head. She wondered how he smelled anything through his carrot nose. "Do you want anything?" she politely offered. She already knew the answer.

"Oh no." Olaf placed his twig hands over his stomach. "I'm trying to watch my figure so I can keep looking good in my swim trunks."

The queen covered her smile with her hand, leaning against the chair's arm closest to Olaf.

"What'd you do today, Olaf?"

The snowman turned to Anna and replied, "Well, I took a walk through the gardens and smelled the roses." He was quite happy about his day. "Theeeen I thought about going up the mountain to visit Marshmallow, but it was so late."

Anna carefully listened to her favorite snowman.

"So I fell asleep in the garden and now... I'm here." Olaf had a beamy smile. He then turned his question onto the princess. "And what did you do today, Anna?"

Not quite ready for it, Anna fidgeted and hastily answered, "Kristoff and I went for a ride with Sven and uh..." She felt Elsa's eyes on her. "Visited his love experts... took a nap."

Olaf stared at Anna for a long minute before he loudly said, "Uuuh huh." He twisted his head around and asked, "What'd you do today, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa tore her eyes off her sister after she realized Anna was lying to Olaf. She softened at Olaf's curiosity. "I had court and was locked away in my office this afternoon."

Olaf looked between the pair and declared, "Oh royalty lead such exciting lives!"

Anna laughed and pointed out, "So do snowmen, apparently."

Olaf perked up and asked, "Do you want to go see Marshmallow with me tomorrow?" He gave Anna a pleading look.

Anna chuckled but shook her head and reminded, "You know how I feel about Marshmallow."

"Oh but he's such a softy inside... like Elsa." He smiled big at Elsa, who ignored him. He turned back to Anna. "He is my brother."

Anna sighed because she could tell Olaf wanted her to go.

The queen nudged her sister with her knee and suggested, "You should join Olaf."

"You created him," Anna reminded. "You should be the one visiting him."

Elsa smirked and argued, "He might give chase to you then... wanting to protect me."

Anna grumbled because she would not let her sister live it down. She switched her attention to Olaf, who still had a hopeful look.

Olaf gave one nod then another and started nodding faster.

"Fine!" Anna sighed when Olaf danced happily. "We can go after lunch when I'm done my lesson."

"Oooh a lesson." Olaf moved in closer to Anna. "A lesson on mountain climbing?"

"It's a sword lesson," the princess explained.

Olaf lost his smile and echoed, "Sword lesson." He curiously peeked over at the queen and noted her obvious displeasure. He pointed a twig finger at Anna. "Somebody is in trouble!" He quickly escaped the bad space between the sisters. "See you tomorrow, Anna." He vanished out of the dining room but not before hearing Elsa's voice.

"You are not learning the sword."

Anna grew tense because the room's temperature had lowered a few degrees. "It's just a couple of lessons." She hoped she could calm her sister's anger. "What harm can it cause?"

Elsa's tone held a dangerous pitch. She leaned closer to Anna and hotly explained, "Do you not understand the dangers?" She clenched the arm chair. "If you pick up a weapon, you will become a target." She shook her head and added, "I am a weapon... I am a target to our enemies." She slotted her eyes. "I will not have you become one too."

Anna was barely swayed by her sister's argument. "It's nothing serious, and it's just fun." She hoped playing it off as childish would work.

"Weapons are not a game, Anna."

"Do you not trust Susanna to train me?"

Queen Elsa grew wide eye at the idea. She grabbed Anna's wrist harsher than she meant. "This is not about whether I trust her."

Anna saw a white hue in Elsa's eyes, giving way to Elsa's emotions. The cold in Elsa's grip made Anna grit her teeth. "Then you do not trust me." She quickly stood up, which broke their contact. "I'm not a kid, Elsa."

The queen rose up too and towered her shorter sister. She instantly snapped, "You're still my sister, and I won't let you become a target."

Anna shivered against the cold in the room, a few flakes falling between them. She moved away because her own temper was flaring up now. Anna made it halfway out of the room before she faced her sister and yelled, "I'm already a target." She placed her hand over her heart. "Because I am your sister."

Elsa's frozen anger fell away to Anna's cold words. Hurt swept across her features before she hastily hid it away.

Anna trembled, not from cold, but from her mistake. She swallowed hard and hastily left the dining room before she opened her mouth again. She had made a horrible mistake by blaming her sister for what had happened to her. Anna fought the tears, but slowly they rolled down her cheeks during her escape from the bitter fight.

**To be continued.**


End file.
